Parce Que Rien N'Est Simple
by Lucifer Stilinski
Summary: Une nuit, il fit un rêve, où ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Au fond, en se réveillant, il n'aurait pas dû en être retourné. Mais cela avait remué en lui une vérité qu'il n'était alors pas près à révéler. Ni à lui-même, ni au reste du monde. Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Ceci est un Drarry, mais avec couples multiples et basé dans un monde sans magie.
1. Prologue

**Salut,**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfic sur FFN, il s'agit donc d'un Drarry, donc homophobes, abstenez vous ^^C'est également basé dans un Univers Alternatif sans magie !  
**

 **Je publie en fonction de mon avancée, au fil de l'inspiration, donc ce ne sera pas des postes réguliers, malheureusement. Je compte tout de même faire mon maximum pour publier régulièrement !**

 **Alors, pour parler plus en détail de cette fic, je tiens à vous préciser qu'elle ne sera pas toute rose, comme vous pourrez le constater dès le prologue. Il y aura probablement quelques "violences" verbales et psychologiques mais pas physique.**

 **La narration du prologue est assez particulière, dans le sens ou on ne sait pas précisément de qui il est question, mais dès le chapitre un, tout se précise !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, car elle me tient à coeur, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Parce que rien n'est jamais simple**

* * *

 **Prologue**

La réalisation n'avait pas été simple.

Au départ, ce n'était qu'une profonde admiration, une amitié sans borne. Mais une nuit, il rêva. Pas un grand rêve, pas un rêve qui aurait dû avoir autant d'impact et d'importance. Non. Ce rêve était vraiment lambda. À un détail près. Ses lèvres s'étaient posées contre les siennes.

Un baiser chaste, avec juste un câlin pur et innocent, plein de candeur.

Au fond, en se réveillant, il n'aurait pas dû en être retourné. Mais cela avait remué en lui une vérité qu'il n'était alors pas près à révéler. Ni à lui-même, ni au reste du monde.

Alors, il s'était tu, avait passé sous silence sa découverte. Cette découverte, qui au fond ne le rebutait pas. Non, être bisexuel ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il partait du principe que tout le monde était bisexuel tant qu'il n'avait pas essayé les deux.

Non, ce qui rendait les choses si difficiles et ingérables était d'avoir réalisé être amoureux. Et ce, de son meilleur ami. Pour lui, son monde s'effondrait ; il avait l'impression de le trahir, de tromper son amitié et sa confiance.

Ainsi débuta pour lui une longue période où rien n'avait plus de saveur, ou tout n'était que questionnements et incertitudes. Parler et regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux devenait difficile, alors même qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard.

Puis vint le moment ou sa meilleure amie lui apprit qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour la même personne. Il lui fut ainsi donc totalement impossible de lui parler de son état.

Alors il la soutenait, les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Après tout, son meilleur ami n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il pouvait être attiré par les hommes. Donc il se taisait, écoutait sa meilleure amie se confier. Cela lui faisait mal, terriblement. Parce qu'il devait jouer les entremetteurs, sonder son meilleur ami sur ce qu'il pensait de la jeune fille. Et il n'y avait rien pour lui remonter le moral. Son best était en adoration devant la demoiselle.

Il garda donc pour lui, refusant de se confier alors même que certains remarquaient que tout n'était pas pour le mieux. Mais à quoi bon ?! Il n'avait de toute manière aucune chance. Tout le monde, tous ses amis imaginaient parfaitement les deux autres en couple. Le laissant, lui, au milieu, comme un con. Le plus con de tous les abrutis.

Donc il souriait, d'un rictus faux, que tous croyaient véritable, et qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Mais bon, personne ne pouvait véritablement se rendre compte de ce détail, ses prunelles étaient pleines d'un faux rejet, d'un faux ressentiment, d'une fausse colère, qui dissimulait la peine et la douleur.

Il se repliait, tentait de se couper de sa peine, de sa tristesse, de sa douleur ; son cœur était continuellement lacéré, à chaque sourire qu'échangeait ses meilleurs amis, une nouvelle lame s'enfonçait dans la chaire de sa poitrine.

Mais si les deux se tournaient autour, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se passa quoique ce soit.

Alors mine de rien, il reprit un peu espoir, mais avec cet espoir se développait la honte et la culpabilité. Honte et culpabilité d'espérer que les deux autres ne se mettent jamais ensemble et que son meilleur ami lui retourne ses sentiments de plus en plus forts. De plus, il était tout bonnement incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment négatif envers sa meilleure amie. Non, il l'adorait toujours autant, et souhaitait même pour elle qu'elle gagne le cœur du jeune homme.

Il ressentait un tel mal être qu'au final, il se ferma hermétiquement, au point que même sa famille lui assène des « Tu es sans coeur », des « cœurs de pierre », des « insensible »… ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Horriblement. Mais ses lèvres étaient comme cousues, ses yeux fixes, ne transmettant aucune émotion, toutes ces émotions qui tournoyaient en lui, tel un cataclysme, qui le ravageaient. Mais extérieurement, il était une enveloppe froide et inerte.

Mais un jour, ce fut trop, et il craqua. Sans explication pour les autres, cette journée là, il fut morne, triste, et il fondit en larmes. Et comme depuis plusieurs mois à présent, il refusa que quiconque ne le touche, cela lui étant insupportable. Seul son meilleur ami parvint à lui prodiguer une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Et qui le fut, si ce n'est que son parfum entêtant entrait dans ses narines et pressait son cœur transi d'amour.

Mais il avait savouré l'étreinte à juste titre et plus jamais quiconque ne reparla de cette journée.

Il craqua une seconde fois, à un repas de famille. Là, tous, à vouloir savoir quand ramènerait-il une petite amie, alors que ses cousins et cousines étaient tous en couple. Comme si lui ne le désirait pas ardemment, de pouvoir partager ses sentiments avec Lui !

Il s'était retenu, avait fermé les poings sur ses cuisses, sous la table et avait crispé les mâchoires, le regard bas. Putain qu'il aimait sa famille mais en cet instant, il la détestait. Toutes leurs blagues, tous leurs sous entendus. Par-ci par là, on pouvait entendre « peut être qu'il nous présentera un garçon ». Fort heureusement, il avait une famille ouverte d'esprit, aussi ne le rejetteraient-ils pas s'il révélait sa bisexualité.

Mais malgré qu'il sache qu'il serait accepté, il s'éloigna, s'isola, et alors que sa tante vint s'enquérir de son état, il ne put retenir ses sanglots, se blottissant contre elle, quémandeur d'affection et de réconfort. Ces deux choses qu'il refusait et rejetait depuis plusieurs mois.

Elle trouva les mots qui apaisèrent son âme, qui calme le feux ardent et destructeur qui faisait rage dans son corps.

Les mois ont passé. Puis vint une sortie, les deux meilleurs amis allèrent rencontrer un autre groupe. La journée était plutôt bien, même s'il devait serrer les dents, parce que pas mal d'entre eux ont cru qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais non. Dur retour à la réalité. Surtout que son meilleur ami en riait, il trouvait ça réellement drôle.

Un jeune homme lorgnait sur son meilleur ami, le désespérant, le stressant… les numéros furent échangés.

En fin de journée, il se fit draguer, mais devant le regard plein de malice de son meilleur ami, il asséna une fausse hétérosexualité.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'ils en reparlèrent, et son meilleur ami lui révéla que fille ou garçon, tout lui convenait.

Il fut choqué, pas dans le mauvais sens hein, mais choqué que son best soit aussi bisexuel que lui. Mais cette révélation, qu'il fit également, ne lui faisait que davantage de mal. Car cela ouvrait de nouvelles opportunités, de nouveaux espoirs ; il avait à présent sa chance.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Son meilleur ami était bisexuel oui. Et rapidement, il flirta avec ce type qui l'avait dragué. Ainsi, son meilleur ami entama une relation amoureuse et homosexuelle. Sous son regard désemparé, désespéré… chaque inspiration était comme une coulée de lave dans ses poumons, des aiguilles chauffée à blanc dans le cœur.

Surtout que l'autre type, il lui parlait sans cesse, déclinant sans discontinuer des louanges pour son meilleur ami. Il lui crachait leur amour à la gueule, sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire.

Oh, avant qu'ils ne soient en couple, il avait bien dit à cet inconnu ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami, espérant le faire fuir, mais cela n 'avait servi à rien.

Ils étaient ensemble, à présent, et lui, était à côté, spectateur. Il ne pouvait confier sa peine à quiconque et allait jusqu'à réconforter sa meilleure amie, ignorant le verre pilé qu'était son âme.

* * *

 **Note de fin** **: N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qui sont toujours constructifs, j'en suis persuadée ! Mais surtout, qui tiennent chaud au coeur et motivent l'inspiration ! A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici pour la suite, je suis remercie les personnes qui me suivent déjà, après seulement un prologue ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Parce que rien n'est simple**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Harry se pelotonna en boule dans son lit, un coussin pressé contre son ventre, les yeux dans le vague de l'obscurité alors même qu'il retenait les perles salées les emplissant.

Demain, il allait voir son meilleur ami, et il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Oh, bien entendu, il souhaitait plus que tout le voir, mais… son petit ami serait également présent et ce serait la première fois qu'il les verrait ensemble en tant que couple.

Cette perspective l'angoissait et le sommeil désertait.

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt à son goût.

Machinalement, il prit une douche et s'habilla, avec des les fringues les mettant le plus en valeur possible. Il voulait toujours être parfait pour Lui. Il tenta de dompter sa tignasse mais se résigna rapidement, le vide au fond du cœur.

Parce qu'il savait que cela ne servait à rien, que ça ne serait sûrement pas remarqué ou du moins, pas par la personne qu'il souhaitait. Alors il ébouriffa ses mèches brunes et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de décider de les retirer.

Malgré sa vue rendue floue par le manque de correction optique, Harry s'observa. Une nouvelle fois, il termina par détourner le regard, n'appréciant que très peu la vision. Il se trouvait moche, rien n'attirait l'œil chez lui, il était banal et n'attirait qu'une légère sympathie. Jamais de désir, d'amour ou d'envie de flirt. Non, lui, il était le bon ami silencieux sur qui nous pouvions compter à tout instant . Fantastique. Il était condamner à subir la vue de ses amis trouvant chaussure à leur pied tandis que lui tiendrait la roue du carrosse, patientant calmement que quelqu'un daigne poser son regard sur sa pauvre personne.

Tout en reniflant dédaigneusement à son reflet dans le miroir, il remit ses verres et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il ne mangea rien, l'appétit l'ayant quitté il y a bien longtemps. Il ne mangeait plus que par obligation ; la nourriture n'avait plus aucune saveur ni plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Il attrapa donc son sac et sortit de chez lui, chevauchant sa moto sous le soleil nuageux de l'hiver pour la maison de son meilleur ami.

Plus il approchait de la destination plus il se sentait mal. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement sur son guidon, et non pas à cause du froid.

Lorsqu'il arriva, son meilleur ami l'enlaça rapidement, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur de Harry eut quelques loupés alors qu'il voyait les fossettes se créer au creux des joues roses. Pour se redonner contenance, le brun posa un rapide baiser sur une des joues et s'écarta, légèrement mal à l'aise face à la présence de l'autre jeune homme présent.

Il l'avait donc déjà rencontré en chair et en os, mais depuis, ses cheveux roux avaient légèrement poussés… dire que ce type avait dragué et flirté avec son meilleur ami en toute connaissance des sentiments de Harry…

Nerveusement, le noiraud détourna les yeux pour les reposer sur Ronald quelques secondes plus tard.

Et au fond, le plus terrible avait été que la courant passait bien entre Harry et Ron, même si le rouquin marquait indéniablement son territoire par de petites attentions. Draco n'étant pas un grand friand des démonstrations d'affection et surtout en publique, son petit ami se contentait de presser sa main par moments, de caresser son dos quelques secondes, poser sagement sa main sur son genou… et jamais le blond ne le repoussait.

À chacune des démonstrations, Harry se sentait un peu plus mal… sa respiration se coupait, son regard fuyait, sa peau rougissait, ses mains devenaient moites. La jalousie lui dévorait les entrailles.

Alors puérilement, Harry mettait en avant que Draco et lui étaient meilleurs amis, des meilleurs amis très proches, qui se connaissaient terriblement bien et qui partageaient des moments que l'autre ne pouvait saisir.

Donc oui, c'était tout sauf mature mais cela agissait comme un pansement sur ses plaies. Certes, petit le pansement mais c'était toujours cela de gagné. Cependant, lorsqu'ils regardèrent un film, tous les trois vautrés sur le canapé de Draco, Harry du crisper les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser une plainte entre jalousie et peine sortir de ses lèvres, mais aussi pour retenir la tristesse qui commençait à poindre sur le bout de ses cils. Ron avait passé un bras autour des épaules du blond, les cheveux roux et blonds se mélangeant alors que l'intrus posait sa joue sur le haut du crâne de Draco, posé sur son épaule.

La vision lui labourait le cerveau, et ce, encore plus quand il vit leurs doigts intimement entrelacés. Pour se protéger, Harry érigea un bouclier entre eux et lui-même en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, son visage enfoui contre, ne laissant que ses yeux dépasser pour voir le film, qu'au fond, il ne regarda même pas véritablement. Oh non, il était bien trop préoccupé par ce qui se tramait à côté de lui.

Et même s'il avait été heureux de partager cette après-midi avec eux, le noiraud était soulagé voir heureux qu'il soit pour lui temps de partir.

Le soir, il se retint de toutes ses forces de laisser la pression se lâcher. Non. Il détestait craquer. Alors il ne le fit pas, mais ne dormit que très peu.

Tout comme pour la faim, Harry n'avait plus sommeil. Il dormait peu et quand il y parvenait, c'était d'un sommeil agité.

Quelques jours plus tard, il revit le couple, mais cette fois-ci avec toute leur bande d'amis. Harry mettait donc tout en place pour ne jamais rien laisser paraître, cependant, c'était loin d'être simple.

Conscient de sa jalousie, le brun prenait ses distances, craignant d'être trop intrusif et de gêner le jeune couple.

Luna, sa meilleure amie, semblait bien plus maître d'elle même. Harry s'en voulait un peu car depuis qu'il savait que Ron et Draco sortaient ensemble, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce que ressentait la jeune blonde aux airs rêveurs. Extérieurement elle avait l'air bien mais intérieurement, Harry se doutait qu'elle se sentait perdue, désemparée et malheureuse.

Le brun se réconfortait par la présence des autres, simulant presque de remplir le trou noir abyssale que le jeune homme avait à la place du cœur. Il se pressait d'ailleurs contre le flan de son second meilleur ami ; Théodore.

Souvent, Harry était mal à l'aise car Draco revendiquait qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis tandis que Théo faisait de même, alors que pour le brun… sa relation était tout autre avec le blond, même si ce dernier ne le réalisait pas. Alors au fond de lui même, Harry qualifiait Théo comme étant son meilleur ami et Draco comme étant l'amour de sa vie.

Cela pouvait paraître mièvre, dit ainsi… mais le jeune Potter avait réellement une âme romantique toute sensible ! C'est juste qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer ce fait pour ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles. Parce qu'après tout, quoi de pire pour un romantique dans l'âme que de voir ses sentiments bafoués et voir la personne tenant son cœur dans sa paume inconsciemment rire d'une relation entre vous deux ?! Surtout que Draco n'était pas du genre à aimer la niaiserie des relations, les papouilles et les mamours, les promesses d'amour éternel… tandis que Harry se mourait d'envie d'en murmurer dans le creux de son oreille, leurs corps pressés ensemble dans une douce étreinte, leurs joues se frôlant, leur yeux se captivants, leurs lèvres se caressant…

Mais cela resterait à jamais à l'état de fantasme, son désir le plus inavouable, son envie la plus honteuse, selon lui.

Pour tenter d'oublier, Harry lisait, sans cesse, inlassablement. À chaque instant du jour ou de la nuit, ses yeux parcouraient les lignes sur le papier ou sur son portable. Tout pour oublier, tout pour concentrer son attention sur autre chose, pour ne pas penser. Pour ne pas se laisser envahir et désespérer.

Ce fut à cette période qu'il commença à écrire dans un carnet noir, caché au plus profond de son armoire, là ou personne ne chercherait.

L'encre noircissait les pages dans des gribouillis parfois incompréhensible, sur le papier, il était également possible de déceler des taches, preuves qu'écrire ne s'était pas fait sans larmes et sans douleur.

Parfois, cela s'apparentait à des poèmes, d'autres moments, c'était beaucoup plus confus, démontrant l'irrépressible besoin urgent de se confier.

 _« J'aimerais juste me réveiller de ce cauchemars éternel, me réveiller de cette horreur. Me dire que ce n'est rien, que tout est terminé._

 _Je voudrais tant, parfois, avoir quelqu'un contre qui me blottir et me confier, lui dire que mon cœur et mon âme saignent. Que cette personne fasse ma barrière mentale contre tout cela. Avoir quelqu'un qui comprenne, qui me soutiennes._

 _Mais jusque là, personne n'a réussit à tenir cette place. Seuls les livres me permettent de me couper de ce monde de douleur, me distrayant de leurs mots, de leurs fantaisie. D'amour qui est en réalité si factice mais bien présent._

 _Ces formes rondes que je trace de mes mains me permettent également de me défouler. Les pages sont à mon écoute mais moi, à qui puis-je demander conseil et soutiens ?! Personne. Les feuilles blanches ou noires de mes mots ne sont qu'un constat limité de mes sentiments, de mon mal-être mais à quoi est-ce que cela sert ?! À part me défouler et me vider la tête pour qu'elle se remplisse d'encore plus de douleur quelques temps plus tard ? »_

* * *

 **Note de fin** **: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes, est-ce que quelque chose vous dérange, déplait, ou autre ? A la prochaine fois j'espère !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, me voici pour la suite. Je suis navrée pour l'attente, ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait *puppy eyes***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Parce que rien n'est simple**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Si au départ la relation entre Draco et Ron l'empêchait de dormir, par tous les tourments et toute la douleur que cela lui prodiguait, le jeune brun termina par davantage s'y réfugier.

En effet, Harry n'aspirait qu'à dormir, il ne voulait que cela. Il était continuellement épuisé et dormait à la moindre occasion, se confortant dans l'ambiance calfeutrée et sombre de sa chambre, branchant juste quelques séries diverses pour passer le temps, si jamais le sommeil ne venait pas.

Il était continuellement morose, perdu dans ses pensées ; pensés gravitant continuellement autour de Draco. Dès que ses yeux s'ouvraient, il pensait au blond et quand ils se fermaient pour enfin se reposer, la dernière image était le visage angélique de son meilleur ami.

Si vous demandiez à leur groupe d'amis, tout le monde dirait que Draco était un jeune homme très gentil, incapable de faire souffrir qui que ce soit, ou de blesser une mouche. Le discours d'Harry serait sûrement tout autre. Il dirait probablement que le jeune homme pouvait faire preuve d'une cruauté sans pareille, à rire sans discontinuer des gens de plus en plus nombreux qu'il disaient qu'ils formeraient tous deux un couple adorable. Ça lui faisait mal, son cœur saignait à ces instants, telles les larmes d'hilarité du beau blond.

La famille de Harry ne comprenait pas, mais il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur étant donné qu'ils ignoraient tout. Mais c'était pesant d'entendre son entourage critiquer son état morose, son absence de joie de vivre. Parfois, il ne souhaitait que leur hurler la vérité. Cette vérité si _douloureuse_. Si _déchirante_. Si **_destructrice_**.

De plus, sa peine était continuellement renforcée par les messages de Ron, déclamant son amour pour Draco, faisant ses louanges. Parfois, le brun souhaitait lui dire que faire cela était inutile, car il connaissait toutes les qualités de Draco, il connaissait tout du blond. Mais il ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter le rouquin, le soutenir face à ses insécurités.

Car Harry se refusait bien une chose ; l'égoïsme. Il voulait le bonheur de son meilleur ami, et si pour cela, il devait conseiller Ronald, eh bien il le ferait sans hésitation.

Ce qui était douloureux aussi, était de constater que tout le monde appréciait le copain de Draco, que tout le monde les trouvait adorables ensemble. Surtout quand on demandait son avis à Harry, qui alors, souriait en acquiescent. Trop peu confiant de sa voix qui l'aurait trahi à la moindre occasion.

La relation entre le roux et le blond dura un moment.

Mais vint un jour ou le roux se fit trop exigeant, et cela le poussa à rompre avec Draco.

Le jeune Potter avait du mal à comprendre cela ; si un jour il pouvait être avec son meilleur ami, il se plierai en quatre pour lui, accepterait tous ses caprices, lui laisserai sa liberté -car il savait ne rien avoir à craindre pour la fidélité de Draco- et ferait son maximum pour que le blond ne le quitte pas. Il pourrait même renoncer à lui dire « je t'aime » et à ne jamais l'entendre prononcer si cela signifiait avoir l'affection de son meilleur ami. Alors Harry serait bien incapable de quitter le jeune homme, pour une question de jalousie et de possessivité, de plus.

Le brun en voulu au roux, qui avait fait de la peine à son meilleur ami, mais dans le même temps, il l'écoutait déverser sa tristesse, le réconfortant. Il réconfortait également le blondinet. Il tenta même de les remettre ensemble.

Maso, auraient dit certains. Idiots, auraient dit d'autres. Amoureux, aurait soufflé Harry. Car il 'était, si désespérément qu'il préférait savoir Draco heureux avec un autre que briser leur amitié en se déclarant vivement sur un coup de tête. Parce qu'après tout, le brun se refusait bien une chose ; briser un couple. Encore plus celui de son meilleur ami.

Mais la relation entre Draco et Ronald était belle et bien terminée, Harry se retrouvant entre les deux. Pas qu'on lui demanda de choisir et prendre partie, loin de là -et si tel avait été le cas, Harry aurait choisit Draco.

Il choisirait toujours Draco. Encore et toujours.

Non, il était entre les deux car le blond ne voulait pas que sa rupture avec l'autre garçon se termine par la haine et il avait dit à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas que le début d'amitié entre eux soit brisé à cause de leur rupture. Harry s'y était résigné et continuait donc de parler au rouquin.

Ainsi donc, avec la rupture, vint quelque chose qui fit encore plus souffrir Harry.

L'espoir.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré, son cœur avait éclaté.

 _« Aimer, aimer de toutes ses forces._  
 _Aimer encore et toujours_  
 _Sans que cet amour ne soit retourné._  
 _Encore et encore désemparé_  
 _Par cette absence de réciprocité_  
 _Depuis tant d'années._  
 _Je voudrais aimer_  
 _Sans avoir peur d'être blessée_  
 _Je voudrais avouer_  
 _Tout en ne me faisant pas briser_  
 _Le cœur et l'âme en morceaux._  
 _Je voudrais arrêter d'espérer_  
 _Qu'un jour, ces sentiments inavoués_  
 _Me soient enfin retournés._  
 _Je voudrais arrêter de me recroquevillée_  
 _Le soir et la nuit au fond de mon lit_  
 _À pleurer cet amour non retourné._  
 _J'aimerais tant qu'on puisse me regarder_  
 _avec ce qu'il y a dans mes yeux quand je vois l'être aimé_  
 _J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me le cracher,_  
 _Cet amour que tout le monde connaît_  
 _J'aimerais enfin le vivre au grand jour_  
 _Sans personne pour m'en empêcher._  
 _Surtout l'être aimé._  
 _Je voudrais fermer mes yeux pour l'éternité_  
 _Lorsque que je vois leurs sourires enivrés_  
 _De cet amour qui m'est refusé._  
 _Je voudrais pourtant le gouter_  
 _Du bout des lèvres au moins pour voir la chance que les autres ont._  
 _La solitude est lourde à porter_  
 _Quand il n'y a que ça pour nous entourer. »_

* * *

 **Note de fin : Votre avis est le bienvenu, si le coeur vous en dit !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Je vous poste la suite dès à présent, pour me faire pardonner l'attente.**

 **Bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui me suivent et laissent des commentaires !**

* * *

 **Parce que rien n'est simple**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Son cœur avait éclaté, implosé, avait été soufflé en de milliers de morceaux de verres gelés.

Parce que Draco lui avait avoué. Avoué son amour pour la douce Luna.

Le monde de Harry s'était effondré, en silence, alors qu'extérieurement, il se réjouissait. Une personne attentive aurait pu constater l'agonie, au fond de ses yeux verts.

Une fois que le coup de téléphone tardif s'était achevé, le noiraud s'était effondré, terrassé de douleur. Il avait quitté sa chambre pour n'alerter personne, et s'était jeté dans la douche, la porte verrouillée dans la précipitation. Désespéré de réchauffer son âme fissurée, l'eau était brûlante. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que la peau du brun devienne cramoisie. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, sous le jet.

Il voulait hurler, vomir, frapper, _mourir_.

Mais il s'était contenté de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible, dans cette nuit si silencieuse et paisible. Un clame que son esprit ne ressentait plus depuis deux ans.

En repartant dans sa chambre, il était tremblant, sa respiration difficile, encore entrecoupée de lourds sanglots sans larmes. Son cœur battait des records de vitesse, alors que Harry avait l'impression qu'il était vide.

Il se pelotonna dans son lit, sous les couvertures, sanglotant encore par moments, repassant sa conversation avec Draco, encore et encore. Il voulait que cela cesse. Il en avait marre de souffrir. Il prit son carnet, désespéré, désemparé et écrivit vivement.

 _« Je voulais qu'une chose, que mes sentiments me soient retournés_  
 _Mais ils se percutent durement à un mur qui me met à distance de tout bonheur._  
 _Un mur froid, glacial, qui prend aux tripes pour nous arracher des plaintes de douleur._  
 _Mais des plaintes sourdes, dont personne ne se rend compte._

 _Pourquoi aimer fait aussi mal ?!_  
 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas nous laisser en paix ?!_  
 _Nous laisser dans son ignorance, nous épargnant la peine et le douleur de la suffocation d'un cœur brisé qui se sert avant d'éclater ?! »_

Il s'était endormi difficilement, des larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux vides de toutes émotions sauf de souffrance.

Les jours suivants avaient été difficiles, douloureux. Il avait eu l'impression de les traverser dans une sorte de coton anesthésiant. Il soutenait Draco, le poussait à se déclarer, même si il désespérait. Plus les yeux gris croisaient les siens, moins Harry était sûr de lui. Il se mit à passer moins de temps avec le blondinet, essayant de réparer son cœur déchiré.

Le jeune Potter avait joué les entremetteurs avec Théodore, conscient que de toute manière, c'est la seule chose qu'on attendait de lui. C'était son rôle de meilleur ami, car c'est tout ce qu'il était.

Draco avait si bien su lui rappeler.

Lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras chauds pour lui murmurer qu'il était le frère qu'il avait tant désiré.

Voilà. Confident. Complice. Meilleur ami. Frère.

Dans le dos du blond, Harry avait ravalé ses larmes, pressant douloureusement son ami contre lui dans la tentative de se réconforter, se rassurer.

Après tout, au moins, il avait une place dans la vie et dans le cœur de son meilleur ami. De celui qui faisait battre son cœur si vivement et si douloureusement. Si frénétiquement, si désespérément.

Et il ne souhaitait que lui murmurer ces mots :

 _« Ça fait mal de te sourire et t'encourager alors qu'au fond de moi, mon cœur cri de douleur. Tu le piétines sans même le voir, sans même t'en apercevoir. Sans remarquer à quel point au fond je suis en proie à une souffrance insupportable. À quel point je désespère de sortir de ces ténèbres tout en continuant à sourire. Tout te dissimuler sans rien laisser remarquer. Retenir mes larmes ou les faire passer pour des larmes de joie alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, me terrer dans un coin et ne jamais en sortir pour ne pas avoir à plus souffrir. Car c'est ce qui m'attend malgré tout, encore plus de douleur, encore plus de désespoir. Parce que c'est cela l'amour : la souffrance. Le chaos. Le chaos d'un cœur non aimé alors que lui bat comme un fou à l'approche de toi pour que tu l'entendes accélérer mais il se fige en se rendant compte que son entrain n'est pas retourné._  
 _Il se désole, se bloque, se brise. Des millions d'éclats dorés, éparpillés. »_

Par la suite, il s'était un peu calmé et apaisé.

Les deux blonds ne se mettaient pas en couple, malgré leur amour réciproque. Ils étaient tous les deux timides face à l'autre, et même s'il s'en voulait pour cela, Harry ne les poussait pas plus l'un vers l'autre.

Il ne changeait pas de comportement, enfin le pensait-il. Car en fait, c'était bien le cas.

Il était plus extravertis, plus expressif, plus vif. Il parlait fort, se faisait remarquer.

Pour qu'on ne retienne que cela, pour que personne ne se penche plus vers lui et voie son corps plus amaigri, ses cernes plus noires et prononcées que jamais, son sourire plus faux de jour en jour, ses yeux plus vides semaine après semaine.

Il passait un maximum de temps avec son meilleur ami, conscient qu'une fois que les deux blonds seraient ensembles, il n'en aurait plus véritablement la possibilité.

Il voyait leur rapprochement tout en douceur.

Il n'en voulait pas à Luna. La jeune fille n'avait pas connaissance de ses sentiments pour le blond, après tout. Puis elle était si adorable…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Comme toujours, vos reviews me feront chaud au coeur ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes petits patronus !**

 **Me voici donc pour la suite, je vous remercie tous de me lire, de me suivre et de me commenter ! Je m'excuse à ceux pour lesquels je n'ai pas répondu aux review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Parce que rien n'est simple**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Draco et Luna.

Harry n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait sourit, leur avait sauté au cou pour un câlin sauvage et avait été joyeux toute la journée.

Le soir, chez lui, il avait rit avec toute sa famille, qui en fut agréablement surprise. Il était resté regarder la télé avec eux, chose qui n'avait plus eu lieu depuis plusieurs mois. Il se coucha tard, profitant longuement d'eux.

Le lendemain, il avait toujours autant la joie de vivre. Il riait d'un rien, il souriant tout le temps, il parlait vivement, il était affectueux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis plusieurs mois. Il se collait à Draco, à Luna, à Théodore et a beaucoup d'autres de leurs amis. En cours, il dessinait joyeusement, ou lisait calmement, peu attentif à ce que disaient les profs.

Cela dura une semaine.

Puis un matin, il s'effondra.

Durant une semaine, il avait nié en bloc l'évidence.

Pendant quelques jours, il ne donna plus de nouvelles à qui que ce soit, filtrant les appels. Il gardait une façade heureuse pour ses parents, et se faisait porter pâle pour les cours.

Il passait ses journées dans son lit. Il ne se morfondait pas. Pas vraiment. Disons qu'il essayait de compartimenter et annihiler ses sentiments, son amour pour le blond.

Il avait fini par retourner en cours, se résignant sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait taire son amour pour le blond.

* * *

Cependant, des pensées de plus en plus sombres envahissaient l'esprit du jeune homme.

Au fil des semaines, l'envie de partir se faisait sentir avec toujours un peu plus de force. Il y pensait d'avantage, secrètement, sans que personne ne se doute de cela.

 _« Partir, juste partir,_  
 _S'éloigner de cette vie de merde_  
 _Juste partir vers un meilleur_  
 _Qui, je l'espère ne peut qu'être meilleur._  
 _Car ici ne m'attends_  
 _Que douleur et solitude._  
 _Personne pour entendre,_  
 _Personne pour comprendre_  
 _Les échos qui se font dans mon cœur vidée vie,_  
 _Vide d'envie_  
 _Partir pour tout oublier_  
 _Partir et enfin vivre_  
 _Une vie qui en vaut la peine. »_

Il voulait mourir. Ce désir s'enracinant au plus profond de son âme. Il voulait le soulagement qu'il pensait capable de lui apporter la mort.

Comme toujours, il su le dissimuler.

Rien n'importait plus que le bonheur de Draco. Et de toute évidence, le blond ne le trouverait pas auprès de lui.

Cela rendait Harry incroyablement triste.

Mais il garda ses émotions en lui tout comme sa fascination pour la mort.

Il grappillait de l'affection quand on daignait lui en donner, se renfermant toujours plus. Théodore était présent pour lui, même s'il ignorait tout, même son mal-être. Il devait le sentir, comme un sixième sens, un instinct protecteur farouche.

Sa présence rassurante apaisait Harry.

Puis, alors qu'il ne souhaitait que mettre fin à sa vie, trop pris dans les méandres de la douleur, vint la naissance de sa petite sœur, et cela lui redonna un peu goût à la vie. Du moins, il ne pouvait concevoir mourir et abandonner ce petit bébé adorable.

Que penserait-elle, plus âgée, lorsqu'on lui expliquerait qu'elle ne connaissait pas son frère car il avait été trop lâche, qu'il n'avait pas supporté un cœur brisé ? Qu'il n'avait pu faire face au rejet ? Qu'il était lamentablement amoureux de son meilleur ami sans retour ?

Non, Harry ne souhaitait pas cela pour le bébé tout rose et adorable.

Ainsi, sans le savoir, ce petit bout de vie avait sauvé son aîné.

Il reprit donc un peu pieds dans la réalité, et même s'il y avait des moments où il refusait de voir et parler à quiconque, il allait un peu mieux.

Il chérissait sa cadette, comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle était sa nouvelle manière d'échapper à la douleur, une façon bien moins malsaine que penser au suicide.

Mais parfois, ça ne suffisait pas pour son cœur lacéré.

Aussi, quand Draco lui demandait des conseils pour les cadeaux à offrir à le jeune blonde, il retomberait un peu plus. Et plus d'une fois, ce qu'il aurait voulu lui répondre était ce qu'il avait écrit dans son carnet après la mise en couple de ses deux meilleurs amis.

 _« Gérer tes problèmes de cœur, d'amour est ce qu'on attend de moi, ce que moi-même je ne peux envisager ne pas faire. Parce que je me dois de t'aider. Même si je me brise à chaque mot que je lis, que j'écris, que tu prononces ou que je dis moi-même. Après avoir un peu espéré, ma conscience se fait piétiner à l'instar de mon esprit. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire pour supporter cette douleur. Elle me rend malade. Savoir que moi, je t'aime à m'en rendre fou mais que tes sentiments sont en fin de compte tournés vers une tout autre personne… tellement mieux pour toi, c'est comme si l'on me piétinait le corps et l'âme. À chaque confession de ta part pour cette personne, ma force me quitte, la lassitude me prend. Je n'ai plus envie de rien._

 _Dire que je suis même incapable d'en vouloir, de détester la personne qui a ton amour. Je souhaites même que vous finissiez ensemble, que vous trouviez le bonheur pour toujours. Et moi je n'en serais que le spectateur alors que j'aurais tant désiré en être l'acteur principal avec toi._

 _Je vous regarderais vous enlacer tandis que mes yeux s'empliront de larmes, mon cœur se serrera, j'aurais l'impression de suffoquer, de mourir. Mais je ravalerais mon désespoir et ma détresse, comme toujours, pour vous sourire et exploser d'une joie destructrice afin de cacher mes sentiments à tout prix._

 _… Deux ans à cacher mes sentiments. Deux putains d'années sans craquer. Deux putains d'années à perdre tout espoir. Deux ans où même mes amis les plus proches n'ont rien vu, ne se sont doutés de rien. Mais comment leur en vouloir ?! J'ai toujours tout fait pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Tout pour que personne ne puisse lire en moi. Je ne veux plus qu'être froideur en extérieur pour que les gens ne puissent m'atteindre et me faire mal. Je préfères crier seul plutôt que des personnes ne se rendent compte que je ne souhaites que rester au fond de mon lit dans le noir pour le restant de mes jours._

 _Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Même voir mes amis ne me donne pas envie. Leur parler non plus. Même à Toi. Je veux me couper du monde, rester seul, ne parler à personne. Avoir la paix. Seule pour ne pas souffrir à cause des autres. M'enfermer dans mon monde est la meilleur des façons pour parvenir à survivre dans ce monde sans cœur et cruel. »_

* * *

 **Note de Fin : La petite case en bas ne fait pas de mal, au contraire, elle rend l'auteur euphorique ! Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici la suite, courte, je dois bien l'avouer, mais je poste la suite le plus rapidement possible !**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent, me lisent et merci infiniment aux reviewers !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Parce que rien n'est simple**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il aimait Draco plus que tout. À un point qu'il savait destructeur.  
Après tout, comment ne pas être détruit en ayant nos sentiments piétinés ?

Puis la honte destructrice. Si dévastatrice. Car le brun s'en voulait d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami, et si cela n'était pas nouveau, juste renforcé de jour en jour, une toute nouvelle honte coupable primait son cœur. Celle d'aimer le petit ami de sa douce Luna, sa tendre meilleure amie.

Si au début de leur relation il le prenait sereinement et n'en tenait pas rigueur à la jolie blonde, plus les mois défilaient, plus les pulsions d'Harry se faisaient forte, au point de ne plus pouvoir les ignorer ; d'où sa honte.

Malgré que son meilleur ami soit en couple, il crevait d'envie de l'étreindre, de l'embrasser, l'effleurer, lui chuchoter son amour, lui prouver son affection.

Qui aurait pu croire que de telles envies dénuées de toute perversité pouvaient déclencher un tel mal-être ?! Pas Harry. Du moins pas avant d'y être confronté.

Il culpabilisait aussi aux pics de jalousie qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Notamment à leurs démonstrations d'affection en public. Harry aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Luna.

Alors, au fil du temps, le brun en vint à dévier le regard, à se mettre à l'opposé du jeune couple lorsque leur groupe d'ami était réuni. Comme ce fut un jour le cas ; Draco s'était étendu sur un bout du divan de façon poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa petite amie, qui s'était fait un plaisir de lui caresser les cheveux.

En contradiction avec son état psychologique, le jeune Potter était avide de contacts avec Draco. Toujours à cette recherche, il se trouvait pitoyable, ridicule.

* * *

 _« Sentir tes bras autour de moi_  
 _Est un doux baume sur mes blessures_  
 _Pour le court temps que cela dure_  
 _Même si cela ravive mon amour pour toi. »_

* * *

À défaut de penser à la mort, le brun songeait de plus en plus à se faire souffrir, pour apaiser ce gouffre dans son cœur. Un gouffre qui pourtant débordait de puissantes bouffées d'émotion qui inondaient sa cage thoracique. Mais plus que libérer sa peine, cela aurait été, selon lui, une bonne manière de se punir pour cet amour interdit et honteux.

Mais avant qu'il ne saute le pas, quelqu'un le rattrapa. Théo, son meilleur ami.

Il avait compris, l'avait déduit. Harry en avait été catastrophé, inconsolable. Mais l'héritier Nott l'avait rassuré, avait juré être muet comme une tombe. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas l'aider pour conquérir Draco car il était pris, mais il pouvait servir de confident.

C'était cependant sans compter sur la réserve d'Harry, très pudique, mais surtout très honteux de ses sentiments, qui ne se livrait donc pas à Théo.

Harry ressentait parfois le besoin irrépressible d'embrasser Draco, mais il se retenait toujours avec violence.

Pitoyable.

Lamentable.

Déchet.

Être abject.

Traître.

Monstre.

Abomination.

Voilà ce qu'il pensait de lui-même. Il ne le disait à personne, sachant qu'on tenterait de le faire changer d'avis. Hors, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour cela.

* * *

 **Note de Fin : Votre avis est le bienvenu. J'espère que ça vous plait, je reconnais que c'est assez sombre et triste mais ... c'est ainsi ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, mes patronus !**

 **Voici la suite, merci infiniment de me suivre et merci à ceux qui me laissent des review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Parce que rien n'est simple**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry ne voyait presque plus son meilleur ami, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus au lycée. Oh, ils parlaient par portable, pouvaient passer de longues heures au téléphone, mais ils se rencontraient rarement.

Et lorsque cela se faisait, Harry le savourait. Et il était transporté de bonheur, euphorique, ivre de joie.

Dire que son bonheur était ce qui détruisait une partie de lui.

Notamment l'estime de lui-même.

Oh, il se détestait tant. Lui et son corps. Harry aurait voulu être une femme. Il commençait à se haïr d'être un homme. Parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait d'avantage eu sa chance en étant une femme. Il ne pensait même pas à prendre en compte le fait que son meilleur ami était bisexuel.

 _« J'aurais voulu naître femme, pour avoir la chance de sentir ton regard parcourir les courbes de mon corps. »_

Il se détestait, se haïssait.

Et sa famille n'arrangeait pas les choses ; « _Quand nous présentes-tu une fille ?_ » « _Quand vais-je rencontrer ma belle-fille_ _?_ » « _Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ?_ » « _Tu vas finir seul._ » « _Tu vas voir tes amis faire leur vie, se mettre en ménage, et toi, tu seras spectateur, seul._ » « _Regarde, Draco est aussi en couple, pourquoi tu n'en fais pas de même ?!_ »

Si seulement ils comprenaient tous que leurs mots le détruisaient. Comme de nouvelles mutilations, sur son esprit fragile.

Mais il ne leur montrait pas, tournant cela en dérision, un sourire faux au coin des lèvres. Mais eux n'y voyaient que du feux et s'agaçaient. Harry avait cette faculté incroyable de détourner l'attention, éviter les sujets qui le touchaient, tout garder pour lui, ne rien montrer.

Il avait souvent froid. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la température extérieure. C'était le vide dans son cœur, la détresse glaciale qui coulait dans ses veines. Ses mains étaient gelées, presque toujours.

Il trouvait ça assez drôle, d'ainsi voir que ce qu'il ressentait avait un impact direct sur son corps, totalement indépendamment des éléments extérieurs.

Outre cela, il était plutôt fier de lui ; il n'avait pas encore craqué, il ne se mutilait pas. Il se contentait d'écrire un peu plus, et parfois, lorsque la pression se faisait trop forte dans sa tête ou dans son cœur, dans ses poumons, il enfonçait ses ongles dans sa paume, son bras, sa jambe. Pas au sang mais assez pour qu'il reste marqué quelques jours.

Parfois, Théo tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais Harry résistait. Parfois, il sentait son cœur gonfler de peine et ses yeux brûler, mais il respirait profondément et c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il voyait que Théo était frustré et agacé qu'il se renferme sur lui-même alors qu'il lui avait dit être là pour parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais c'était juste… trop.

Il ne pouvait pas, il se sentait trop honteux. Puis Théo n'osait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, le forcer à parler.

Un jour que tout leur groupe d'ami était réuni chez lui, il ne parvint à garder le sourire toute la journée. Voir Draco se coller contre lui, Luna le rejoignant quelques minutes plus tard. La tête blonde aux cheveux courts contre son épaule, les mèches chatouillant sa joue, la chaleur du corps musclé contre le sien, mais là, du coin de l'œil, il pouvoir voir la main de Luna enlacée à celle de son petit ami.

Harry s'était senti sombrer dans une sorte de torpeur triste et mélancolique. Il avait très peu sourit cette journée. Lorsque tout le monde était partit, il ne restait que Hermione, l'adorable brune.

Ils étaient seuls, et elle l'avait confronté. Durement, violemment. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il lui dise ce qui le rendait si mal. Elle avait compris, l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait rassuré. Pour une fois, depuis des mois, il s'était senti bien.

Par la suite, elle le força régulièrement à se confier, à délier sa langue de plomb.

« _Ça doit te faire un pincement au cœur quand tu sais qu'elle est chez lui_ ». Là, comme ça, une phrase lancée alors qu'ils sont uniquement tous les deux, pour lancer la discussion. Par habitude, Harry avait haussé les épaules ; « _Je suis habitué, ça va._ », « _Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas normal d'être habitué à souffrir de la sorte, Harry._ », « _Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, alors à quoi bon ? C'est vrai que ça me fait mal à chaque fois, mais je passe au-dessus de cela, j'ignore les pics douloureux, puis ça va mieux._ » La brune avait soupiré, contrariée et peinée. Mais Harry s'était contenté de détourner la tête, en ignorant l'humidité de ses yeux.

Il était passé maître dans l'art de ravaler ses larmes. Les fois où il craquait, où il se permettait de craquer étaient en lisant des choses tristes, ou en regardant des films. Et bien malgré lui, il devenait de plus en plus sensible. Certains auraient sûrement dit que c'était à cause du surplus de peine qu'il enfermait en lui. Mais Harry aurait nié, comme toujours.

« _T'es trop sensible, tu pleures sans cesse pour un rien dans les films ! Harry, tu as pleuré devant le générique des Créatures Fantastiques, et dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles !_ »

Et quand Draco lui disait cela, Harry avait envie de le frapper, et de lui hurler ;

 _« ABRUTI ! Si je pleure c'est que tu me fais mal ! Te voir m'empêche de respirer, tes sourires sont des lames de rasoirs dans mes veines, tes rires sont des cordes autour de mon cou, tes bras autour de moi sont l'eau dans mes poumons ! Je pleure devant les films parce que c'est le seul moment où je me le permets ! Et mes émotions sont exacerbés, trop contenues elles débordent à la moindre possibilité ! Alors tais-toi, abruti ! Parce que je t'aime ! Et c'est toi qui me fait pleurer ! Mon amour pour toi que me pousse à désirer me mutiler ! »_

Mais comme toujours, Harry se contentait de rigoler, les yeux malgré tout éteints. Perdus dans le vide. Dans les méandres d'images plus joyeuses qu'il chérissait de toute son âme.

* * *

 **Note de Fin : N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos ressentis :)**


End file.
